Strange Feeling
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: [My First fic] Gazel realizes her feelings for Burn. She tries to ignore these feelings but each time she tries she feels more in love with him. She couldn't keep those feelings inside her anymore she wants to tell him. But they are not friends anymore. What will she do? Burn/Fem!Gazel
1. Strange Feeling

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first fic!**

**Hope you like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**ENJOY!**

**Gazel's POV **

I was walking down the hall when I saw him. I felt a strange feeling. The same feeling I feel each time I see him. We both stopped and stared at each other.

He smirked at me, "well, what is the captain of the losers doing here?"

I glared at him, but tried to keep my cool, "I was just walking, but what are you doing here, Tulip-head?"

He looked so angry, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"If you really want to hear it again, then I will say it." I smirked, "What is the tuli-"

Before I could finish my words, I felt something led me strongly to the wall. I opened my eyes and blushed when I saw Burn's face in front of mine. His hands were pushing my shoulders against the wall and his face was a few inches away.

"LISTEN ICE BITCH! IF YOU DARE TRY TO CHALLENGE ME, YOU ARE DEAD! UNDERSTAND?!"

I just nodded, I was scared. I didn't know why. I am not afraid of him. Why should I? He can't do anything to me, right?

He moved away from me, "I think I should go know ice bitch, bye" he said with a smirk on his face, and then he went back to the Prominence section.

"Captain, are you okay?" I turned around and looked at Clara. I think she saw what happened.

"Yes, I am fine."

She ran to me and whispered, "What did he do to you? Did he… kiss you?"

I felt my face burning, "NOOOOO! NOTHNG LIKE THAT!"

She giggled a little, "That is good to hear. I thought he was-"

I tried to change the subject "what are you doing here by the way?"

"I was looking for you," she answered.

"For me? Why?" I asked

"You forgot? We have an important practice today."

"Oh, I remember now. C'mon let's go"

I went to the field and we started practicing. Everything was great till that idiot showed up. Well, he didn't do anything. He was only watching us. But when I saw him I felt my face heating up.

I looked at him, he is wearing his uniform, and there were the two lines under his golden eyes. _'He is so hansom!'_

I looked at his eyes, there are so… beautiful. I looked at his lips. My whole face turned red. I shook my head, _'nooooo I can't think about this'._

"CAPTAIN!" I heard IQ's voice

"Wha-" I felt something hit my face, something white and black. I fell to the ground, and the only thing I could see was 3 flying birds have the face of Burn on top of my head.

"Captain, are you ok?" I heard the others voices.

Suddenly, I felt two arms around me, they were so warm. I opened my eyes slowly and blushed a lot when I saw Burn in front of me. His arms were around me, and his face was close to mine. He smirked and let go of me, "you really are the captain of the losers, Gazel"

IC looked angrily at him, "WE ARE NOT LOSERS!" IQ tried to calm her down.

Burn looked at me with a smirk on his face, "what happened to your face? You are so red"

I knew that he knew why. He was just trying to tease me. I didn't answer him.

He moved closer to me, and whispered something "next time, look at me after practice, okay?" my face turned like tomato. How did he know?

Then he stood up and walked away.

"Captain, what did he say?" asked IC

"N-nothing, nothing important" I looked at the ground.

_'What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?'_

"We are done practicing for today." I stood up and walked to my room.

**End of chapter1 **


	2. My Dream

**Gazel's POV**

_I was walking when I saw him in front of me. He smiled and walked to me. He moved closer to me, he was too close._

_I didn't know why my hands hugged his neck. They moved on their own. _

_He moved his head to me and kissed me and I kissed back. His hands moved to my cheeks pulling me closer to him. My hands went up his neck and into his hair. I felt his hands moving from my face to down my sides, then up again, but this time under my shirt instead of over it. He licked my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue entered. Wonderful feeling filled me, I wanted more. _

_Suddenly, he pulled back and whispered into my ear, "I hate you."_

"AHHHHHH!" I woke up and sat down. I was sweating like hell, "Not again, that stupid dream. This is the fifth time this week. What is happening to me?"

I looked at the clock, it was 3:45 a.m. "I still have time till breakfast."

I tried to sleep but every time I tried, I saw his image in front of me. "What is happening to me? He is in my dreams too. How stupid"

**Breakfast time (Normal POV)**

Clara looked at Gazel. She was worried about her captain.

"Umm, captain, are you ok?" asked Clara. But Gazel didn't answer "CAPTAIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"Oh, s-sorry IC, what is wrong?"

Clara looked at her with concern, "I am Clara"

"Oh, sorry."

"What is wrong?" asked Rhionne.

Gazel looked at the ground "well... it is just a dream".

Everyone looked at her. "Is it a bad dream?" asked IC.

Gazel closet her eyes for a while _'should I tell them? Nooo they will make fun of me, but I need to tell someone.'_

Gazel opened her eyes and looked at Clara, "Clara, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Clara smiled, "sure."

Then they both walked out.

Clara looked at Gazel, "so, what is wrong?"

Gazel didn't know what to say, "umm, actually… it is Burn."

Clara got angry. "DID HE TRY TO KISS YOU AGAIN?! I WILL SHOW HIM!" Gazel blushed and looked at the other side, "n-no, actually I had some weird dreams about him."

"Did he kiss you in your dream?" Asked Clara.

Gazel blushed more and got angry. "Why are you so excited about the kissing part?"

Clara moved closer to Gazel. "Tell me. What happened? Tell me." She was so excited.

**With Burn**

Burn was walking to the dining room when he saw Clara and Gazel talking. He didn't care and was about to walk away when he heard his name…

"Um, actually… it is Burn." He heard Gazel's voice._ 'What about me?'_ he moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

"DID HE TRY TO KISS YOU AGAIN?! I WILL SHOW HIM!"

He was confused, _'What? Again? When did I try to kiss her?' _

"N-no, actually I had some weird dreams about him."

Burn thought for a while _'dreams? Oh, I get it now. I think it is about me killing her. Stupid girl.'_ he was about to walk away…

"Did he kiss you in your dream?" He froze in his place _'WHAT?!'_ he ran back to them to hear the rest.

"Why are you so excited about the kissing part?"

Clara moved closer to Gazel. "Tell me. What happened? Tell me."

Gazel blushed and ran a hand through her hair, "well… he kissed me in my dream. And… I had that dream many times before."

Burn blushed a little, _'what kind of dreams is that? Me? Kissing her?'_

"Well, I think you are in love with him," said Clara.

Gazel was in shock. "What? That can't be. Why would I love that idiot?"

Burn got really angry, _'idiot? I will show you!'_

Clara smiled at her, "well, I don't know. You are the one who is in love. Not me."

Gazel looked at the ground. _'I don't love Burn. He is my rival. Why would I be in love with a person who is always annoys me?' _

Clara smiled, "go to your room and think about it. You will find yourself in looooooooooooooove with him."

Gazel and Burn blushed hard.

After that Burn went to his room _'She wanted me to hear that. She wanted to tease me. But she is so stupid, I found out so easy.'_ Then he started laughing like an idiot.

Actually Burn had some feelings for Gazel, but he couldn't tell her because they were not friends anymore. He wanted to tell her his feelings, but he got two problems: One, she was his rival. Two, he didn't want anybody to think he is weak, and that Gazel could control him.

He was always telling himself that he hated Gazel, and that she hated him too. He actually started believing that was true, and that he didn't like Gazel that much.

But still… he can't say that he hated her.

**End of chapter2**


	3. First Kiss

**Gazel's OPV **

It was 4:23 a.m. and I couldn't sleep; I had that stupid dream again. I didn't know why, but I actually liked it. _'I think I like him… a lot. But I don't think I could tell him. He is my rival. Even if we are friends I still can't tell him, he doesn't like me and he will make fun of me.'_ I really wanted to tell him, I couldn't keep this inside me anymore.

I didn't know why I was feeling for a mean person. Actually he wasn't like that before. We were best friends for a long time, but everything turned upside down in one night.

**Flashback**

**(9 years ago) **

"Fuusukeeeeee!" shouted a red headed boy.

"What is it, Haruya-kun?" asked Fuusuke in an annoyed tone. _'Probably a stupid thing as always,'_ she thought.

"Guess what!" he was very happy.

"What?" she sighed.

"Father said he will make us the strongest soccer players in the whole world!" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He will divide us into 5 teams. And we will be wearing purple crystals around our necks. I think it's called…... umm, well, I don't remember. But this project called the Aliea Project. We will take over the world and rule it." He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. "And I want you to be in my team. We will make the strongest team EVER!"

She smiled at him. She didn't care about that 'Aliea Project' or the purple crystals, or taking over the world. She just wanted to be with him.

**That night**

Kira Seijirou or their 'father' wanted to talk to them. He called them to the back yard of the orphanage. Everyone was there, except their 'sister' Hitomiko.

"I was thinking about the captains of the teams. It was hard to decide, but I made my decision," he took a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Team 1 is Gemini Storm and the captain is Midorikawa Ryuuji. Team 2, Epsilon and the captain is Saginuma Osamu. Team 3, Diamond Dust and the captain is Suzuno Fuusuke. Team 4, Prominence and the captain is Nagumo Haruya. And finally, team Gaia and the captain is Kiyama Hiroto. And the others will find their names on that paper," he said while pointing at a paper on the wall. "You will find your names and next to it you will find your team name."

"I WANT TO BE WITH FUUSUKE IN THE SAME TEAM!" shouted Haruya.

Kira looked angrily at Haruya, than he smirked and walked to him. "So, you don't want to be the captain of Prominence?" he asked.

"No, I want to be the captain. But I want Fuusuke in my team."

"Burn, if you want to be the strongest… then you have to do anything. And Gazel is your rival now. She is not your friend anymore."

"Who is Gazel? And why are you calling me Burn?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Burn is your alien name, and Gazel is Fuusuke's alien name. You are not allowed to call anyone by their real names," then he leaned to him and whispered, "Powerful people, do not need friends. She doesn't want to be with you, she hates you." Then he walked away.

The little boy was in shock, _'She hates me? Why? I love her.' _

"Haruya-kun, I am a captain. Isn't that great?" She said with a smile, "but I still want to be with you."

"SHUT UP! MY NAME IS BURN. YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE SAME TEAM AS YOU!"

"W-what is wrong?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! YOU ARE MY RIVAL! I HATE YOU!" then he walked away.

Fuusuke felt tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe that her best friend will shout at her like that. "I will show you… I will defeat you. I HATE YOOOOOOOU!"

Kira was looking at them with an evil smile on his face _'that is great. Just as planned.'_

**End of flashback**

Tears started running down my eyes. It was all that man's fault. He lied to us. _'I hate him, he is not my dad. My friends left me because of him.' _

I decided to have a little walk. Everyone was asleep, except me. While I was walking I heard voices from the field. I went there and saw the team prominence training. _'What kind of captains is he? They are killing themselves training.__' _

They stopped when they saw me. Burn smirked and came to me, "so… are you here to look at me or what?"

I got a little angry, "why should I look at the most stupid person in the world."

"Don't look in the mirror if you don't want to see that stupid person." Then he and his team started laughing.

I walked to him and pushed him a little. "SHUT UP TULIP HEAD!"

He got very angry, "YOU KEEP QUIET ICE BITCH!"

"Captain, ignore her," said Nepper.

"Yah, she is a bitch. Just like what Burn-sama said," said Rean and everyone started laughing.

"Why don't you go and sleep? So you could dream about me kissing you," Burn said with a smirk on his face.

How the hell did he know?! Did he hear what I and Clara were talking about?

I was sure that I was red as his hair. Everyone was laughing and I felt so stupid.

"You should know that your dream will NEVER come true."

_'I will show him! I will make everyone laugh at him!'_ I moved closer to him and rested my hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.

His lips were warm, his cheeks were soft. But I was sure that he will kill me tomorrow.

Before he could do anything I pulled away and ran to my room.

My face was completely red. I couldn't believe it... I actually did it.

**End of chapter3 **


	4. The Meaning Of a Kiss

**Burn's POV**

I was in my room all day. I don't know how I will face the others now. I felt ashamed. She kissed me in front of my team. That was… stupid. _'I will make her pay for this, she is definitely dead. I will send her to her mother in the other world. But first, I need a plan.' _

I walked to my desk and took out a piece of paper and began to writing:

_To kill her:_

_Go to her room at 2:00 a.m. _

_Take your __wallet__ with you_

_Make sure there is no one watching you_

_Enter her room quietly_

_Do whatever you want to her_

_Take all her __money_

_Go back to your room and __don't forget the money_

It was 7:15 p.m. and I was sooo hungry. I was afraid to die of hunger before killing her. I decided to go to the kitchen and have some food.

I entered the kitchen and started looking for some food.

"Burn," I heard someone's voice. Voice of someone I really hated.

"What do you want, Gran?" I asked without looking at him.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting today? Even Gazel didn't come." he told me. "None of your business." I turned and looked at him.

He didn't say anything for a while."

Did you really kiss Gazel?"

I froze in my place. How did he know? "SHE IS THE ONE WHO DID IT! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

He smiled like an idiot. "Why don't you smile? You have a girlfriend now."

My face turned red, "s-she is not my g-girlfriend. I hate her."

"Burn… do you know the meaning of a kiss?" he asked.

I couldn't stand it anymore, "I SAID SHUT UP!" Then I walked away.

**Normal POV**

Burn went to his room and slammed the door shut, "I WILL SHOW THAT FUCKING CAPTAIN!" He sat down on his bed. "The meaning… of a kiss? I remember something about this."

**Flashback**

"Let's go back Haruya-kun," said Fuusuke.

"Why? We still have time."

"It will get dark soon, and I am afraid of dark," she said with a low voice.

"Don't worry. I will protect you," he said proudly.

Fuusuke just giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"You are so cute, Haruya-kun."

He blushed and looked away, "I am not cute. I love my scary personality."

Fuusuke laughed and hugged him. "You are not scary. You are the best person ever."

He smiled and hugged her. "Let's go home," he took her hand and stared walking.

Fuusuke was looking at the people around her. She was holding Haruya's shirt from behind.

While they were walking she saw a boy and a girl kissing. She looked at Haruya and asked, "umm, Haruya-kun, why do you think lovers kiss each other?"

Haruya stopped and looked at her, "I think the mute people are the first who did it. I think they are saying I love you in a different way because they can't talk. Then the other people just did the same."

"Woooow, you are so smart, Haruya-kun!" **(As a kid, she could believe anything) **

"I know, hehehe."

She blushed a little and asked, "sooo, c-can I k-kiss you when we are o-older?"

He blushed and looked away, "m-maybe."

She giggled and looked at him, "but I can still kiss you." Then she moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush more.

"W-well, I can kiss you too," then he kissed her on her cheek. And then they both smiled at each other.

**End of flashback **

Burn opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ground, "It means… I love you." His eyes widened, "could it be? She wanted to tell my 'I love you'?"

**"**She wanted to tell my 'I love you'. Why didn't I notice that before? She loves me. I just made fun of her and broke her. I feel guilty. What should I do? I need to ask someone," he thought for a while _'Gran, maybe I should ask him. He knows many things about girls'. _

He ran to the kitchen. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Gran was sitting on a chair. Burn ran to him, "I need your help."

"I knew you will come," he stood and walked to Burn.

"W-what? How did…oh, anyway I need your help."

Gran smiled "about Gazel, right?"

Burn blushed a little _'how did he know all that?' _

"Well, you are a dirty minded guy, and I thought you know a lot about girls."

Gran got a little angry, _'it is okay, don't mind him. He is so dumb to understand you.'_ He sighed and looked at the other captain, "just go to her and tell her that you are sorry."

"What? That only? She will not forgive me if I told her only that."

"Be nice and everything will be okay. But that is hard for a rude person."

Burn looked angrily at him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! DO YOU THINK THAT I AM RUDE OR SOMEYHING?!"

Gran smirked, "no, I don't think that you are rude… I know it."

Burn got really angry, "I WILL SHOW YOU!"

"Go to her and say sorry. Show me that you can be nice."

"She will forgive me and you will see," then he walked away.

**Gazel's POV**

I didn't go to practice today. Actually, I didn't leave my room. I was crying. I really loved him. Why couldn't he see that? He just made fun of me in front of his team. _'He is probably angry with me. What should I do__?'_

I heard a knock on my door. I wiped my tears and opened the door.

I was in shock when I saw Burn in front of me. What did he want?

"Gazel, I need to talk to you." He didn't sound angry at all.

"W-what do you want?"

He smirked and moved closer, "isn't that obvious? I am here to talk about yesterday."

I started moving backward. _'What will he do?' _

"Don't be scared. I am not going to eat you."

I ran to the door, but suddenly he hugged my waist and pulled me to him.

"B-Burn, let go"

"Why? You are not happy when you are this close to me? You want to be closer?"

I blushed and tried to push him away, "N-no, let go"

He bulled me closer to him. I could feel him now, I didn't want him to let go of me. My hands hugged his waist tightly.

"Well, how do you expect me to let go of you when you are hugging me?" He mocked.

My face turned incredible red. "S-shut up."

His hand moved to my chin moving my head towards his.

My eyes widened in shock. Burn…he was kissing me? I felt tears in the corners of my eyes; I was so happy. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

My hands went up his neck and into his hair. I felt his hands moving from my face to down my sides, then up again, but this time under my shirt instead of over it.

Just like my dream…

Suddenly, he pulled back. _'No, is he going to say that he heats me__?'_

He moved closer and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I hugged him stronger, "I love you too." I looked at the ground and saw a piece of paper. I took it and looked at it.

I got very angry, "BURN!"

I show him the paper, "could you explain this?"

He looked at the paper, "Fuck, it is to kill her plan. H-how did you".

"So it is really you. I can't believe you came to my room to steal my money?"

"N-no, it is not that. I made that plane days ago."

"I can't believe you."

Burn grabbed me and pulled me to him, "You look great today."

I blushed a little, "r-really?"

He nodded, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life."

I smiled as my face started getting hot.

Burn moved his head to me and kissed me. I just closed my eyes and kissed back.

After a few seconds Burn bulled away. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled at him and give him a quick kiss, "I love you too"

"So you forgive me?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, "yes, but don't do it again."

Burn smiled and pulled me into another kiss.

…The End… Hope You Liked It 3


End file.
